Secrets (DISCONTINUED)
by TaeWithSugaandKookies
Summary: Asura gets a job as a teacher at the DWMA. What will happen when Maka is the last one to leave class?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Soul Eater fic so please review. Also I don't own Soul Eater because if I did Maka and Asura would have like 20 kids XD**

 **Chapter 1**

"Now you do realise that if we hear about you corrupting our students, I will Reaper-Chop you to the moon." Lord Death stared into the Kishin's blood red eyes and no longer saw the madness that lingered there, but remorse and eagerness. "I understand but you have no need to worry, I just want to make up for all the damage I caused." Asura looked down at the floor, feeling guilty as memories of the destroyed DWMA filled his mind. "Stop feeling guilty and go to your first class, you're already late!" The Shinigami smirked behind his mask as he watched the Kishin hastily run out of the room.

"C'mon Maka! We're gonna be late! You can read later." Maka glared at Soul and shut her book. "Maka… CHOP!" She stuffed her book in her bag and walked to her class, leaving Soul laying on the floor. "Hey Soul, what do you think the new teacher will be like? I hope they're not creepy like Stein was when he started." Soul caught up with Maka and shoved her gently. "Why do you always hit me? You're so annoying!" Maka stuck her tongue out and opened the door to the classroom, only to be greeted by Kishin Asura stood behind the teacher's desk.

Maka's mouth dropped open. She blinked a few times as though she thought the Kishin would disappear but he stayed, staring at her questioningly. "Are you here for class or do I have something on my face?" Maka spluttered and looked at him in disbelief. Asura stared at her for a moment before realising that this was the brave little girl he had fought 2 years ago. He smirked and said "If you're here for class then please take a seat, you're five minutes late." Maka blushed as she and Soul rushed to their seats.

During the lesson, Maka noticed something different about Asura. He no longer had the look of insanity etched on his face. Instead he just looked… normal. Asura glanced at Maka and saw her staring. She turned bright red and looked away. Asura chuckled quietly and gazed at the petit girl, mesmerised by her beauty. Her emerald green eyes stared intently at the book on her desk. And her… err… chest had certainly filled out. Asura pulled his eyes away and turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"Hey Maka, you coming?" Tsubaki called. Black Star jumped around impatiently by the door. "Hurry up! They have burgers in the cafeteria today!" Maka giggled "You guys go ahead, I'll be there in five." Maka watched as they shrugged and walked out, leaving her alone with the Kishin.

Asura cleared his throat and Maka jumped. He smirked and said "So Maka, do you remember me?" Maka scoffed "Of course I do, that fight wasn't exactly forgettable." She walked down the stairs and began to move towards the door when Asura asked her to wait a moment. She turned and looked at him expectantly. He strolled over to her and reached out to touch her face. She trembled and stumbled backwards into the wall.

Asura smiled and murmured "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Maka's eyes widened before they fluttered closed. She reached up and put her hands around Asura's neck, while he rested his hands on her waist. Maka gasped and pulled away quickly. "This is wrong…" "Why? Why is it wrong?" Asura stared intently at her, awaiting her answer. Maka laughed bitterly "How old are you?" Asura smirked at her and answered "My physical age or my real age?" Maka's eyes narrowed "Both." The Kishin's smirk widened "I'm 19 physically but I've existed for around 400 years, give or take." Maka sighed and replied softly "Exactly, I'm 17,that would be weird." Asura laughed "Well, it seemed to me that you enjoyed the kiss." Maka surprised herself by wrapping he arms around the Kishin. "It doesn't matter anyway." she murmured into his chest "Even if we were the same age, you're my teacher now. Nothing can happen between us and _no one_ can know about the kiss." Maka pulled away and looked up into Asura's amused face. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Let's keep it a secret then."

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter! I'll upload the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading =P**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long. I've had major writers block and exams and some other stuff going on. I've also lost the basic plot for this story as I got a new computer and forgot to transfer it over so I've kinda forgotten what I was gonna write about. I'm sorry if you've been waiting for an update for this story but unfortunately that's not going to happen now. However, I will leave the story here in case anyone still wants to read it. If you have any good suggestions for how this plot can continue, PM me and if I like it I might restart this story again. I am going to continue writing though as I have a pretty good idea (in my opinion) for a Dramione fic so if you're interested, watch out for that as I'll be posting chapter at some point before the end of this month. Sorry about any inconvenience I've caused.

Bye guys! 😊


End file.
